Chaos Beast
The Chaos Beast is a one-time character, a monster and the main villain that had appeared in the episode, It Came from Inside the Box from the first season of the animated series, Martin Mystery. Background It is the manifestation of chaos itself and can defy the laws of physics and induce supernatural phenomena just by its mere presence. Role in the episode For an unknown period of time, the Chaos Beast was trapped inside a small magical and ancient Pandora-like box. But one day in a small "Twin Peaks" like town in Alberta, a boy named Wilbur opened it by mistake in his parents' shop, and the beast emerged. It immediately began terrorizing the town, causing inanimate objects to come to life, people to slowly turn into animals, among other things. The supernatural activity alerted the Center who dispatched Martin, Diana and Java to investigate. Once they arrived, several buildings had already been destroyed and they even nearly got killed by a saw blade from the sawmill that animated itself and attacked them. They eventually found the box thanks to Wilbur's help despite him having turned completely into a goat. Deciphering the inscription on the box, Martin recited the spell to summon the Chaos Beast. After a display of its powers, it possessed Java and prepared to finish off Martin. However, Diana arrived just in time with the box repaired, and Martin completed the spell. The Chaos Beast was forced out of Java's body and back into its box forever. Everyone affected by the monster returned to normal and all trace of its presence seemed to have been vanished the next day. Power and Abilities Being a manifestation of chaos, the Beast had a number of abilities and could defy the normal laws of physics of the universe to achieve spectacular feats. An interesting fact is that once it was trapped, all traces of its presence, as noticed by Martin and Diana, were utterly gone. While the full extent of its powers was never explored, the Chaos Beast proved to be a formidable monster, its influence able to cover a whole town as soon as it was released. During the episode it accomplished the following feats: *'Immortality:' It can be speculated that, like many other supernatural creatures that have appeared throughout the series, the Chaos Beast is in fact immortal. This is further supported by the fact that it was imprisoned in a box instead of being outright destroyed. The box seems to be the only thing that can contain the monster. *'Animation:' The beast has the power to bring inanimate objects to life in a chaotic manner. For example, it caused a large saw blade to move on its own and even fly and chase Martin, Java and Diana. *'Mutation:' It displayed the power to cause mutations that turned humans into various animals. Its first victim was Wilbur, who slowly turned into a goat. However, while he could no longer speak, he could still understand human dialect. On a much larger scale, the beast caused the whole town to mutate into various animals in just a few hours. After it was reimprisoned, everyone was turned back to normal. *'Atmokinesis:' Shortly after they arrived, Martin and the gang were attacked by a large whirlwind. This indicated the Chaos Beast could manipulate the weather to produce strange weather occurrences such as a tornado appearing out of nowhere. *'Cryokinesis:' When Martin and his friends were trapped inside the box, ice began appearing inside the shop. This could prove the beast could create freezing temperatures so cold that everything froze over. Later on outside, the whole town was deep in snow and ice. *'Teleportation:' The beast seemed to be able to disappear and reappear at any location it wanted by transporting itself in a large whirlwind. *'Shapeshifting:' Not bound by the normal laws of physics, the monster could alter its own body at will to mimic the three states of matter: solid, liquid or gaseous. *'Solid state:' While solid, the Chaos Beast looked like a large amorphous mass of wet sand with bulging red eyes. In this form it could project tentacles from its body that were strong enough to tear a large Jeep in two with little effort. *'Liquid state:' It could turn into a massive body of water big enough to flood an entire street. It could even produce its own very strong current like a river to wash away obstacles. *'Gaseous state:' In its gaseous state, it resembled a large cloud of gas. In this form, it could freely levitate, reform, was completely intangible and could let attacks pass right through it. This state also allowed it to fly across long distances and fit though even the tiniest of wholes. *'Possession:' In gaseous form, the Chaos Beast could enter a person's body and seize control of their speech and actions. It did so to Java, but Martin was able to force it out of him by reciting the spell and trapping the monster once and for all. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters